


Love on Ice

by MGirl112



Category: Night Changes - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, First Dates, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Night Changes by One Direction, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl112/pseuds/MGirl112
Summary: Louis and Harry are on their first date: Ice skating. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing something so I did sorry it's kinda crappy but oh well. Lol
> 
> Loosely based off of the Night Changes vid, but again- very loosely.

"Harry, where are we going?"

"Shh! We're almost there! Just keep your eyes closed!"

Louis chuckled. "Can you at least pull your hands off of my eyes?"

Harry shook his head, even though he knew Louis couldn't see him do so. "Nope. Not until we're in."

Louis sighed playfully. "Aw, c'mon, Haz!" He continued to walk foreword, completely oblivious to where he was going. He only felt a cool breeze of cold winter air hit his body, and his boyfriend's soft, yet large hand guiding him along. He suddenly felt Harry stop abruptly, removing his hands from Louis' closed eyelids.

"Okay, you can open your eyes, Lou!" Harry said, energetically.

Hesitantly, Louis fluttered his long eyelashes open, and gasped.

"Oh, Harry," he glanced at his beloved boyfriend with a soft grin. "This looks a amazing." His bright blue orbs explored the area around him with adorable curiosity.

They were at an ice skating rink. It was outdoors, with pastel colored lights illuminating the ice with a magical glow. Dozens of heartwarming families and adorable couples danced around the ice like elegant swans upon the water's crystal-clear surface.

Harry smiled, tucking a strand of curly, brown hair behind his ear. "Do you like it?"

Louis turned to him with a bounce in his step. "Of course I do! This looks so fun!" His eyes gleamed with excitement. Harry sighed in relief. "Okay, _phew_. Well, c'mon then! Let's go get our skates!" He exclaimed, taking a hold of Louis' hand. They left off to get their skates.

********

"You ready, Lou?" Harry asked in anticipation. They stood right outside the rink, ready to go in.

Louis gulped. "Think so... But, Harry?" He asked.

"Yeah, Love?" He replied, looking to his beloved. He saw Louis' blue irises flicker with doubt. Harry frowned, concerned. "What's wrong? Haven't skated in a while?"

Louis pondered for a bit. "Em...you could say that."

"When was the last time?"

"..."

Louis pinched his lips together in a straight line. He darted his eyes to the side, fumbling with his hands through his gloves.

Harry sighed in sympathy. "You've never skated before, have you?"

Louis blushed, averting his gaze downward. "Y-Yeah. Yeah." He shyly played with the fabric of his tan colored trench coat. **(A.N. they're both wearing the outfits from the Night Changes vid, so Louis is in a trench coat, and Harry's in a long black coat)**

Harry chuckled. "I guess I'll just have to teach you, then," he said, softly, cupping Louis' cheek in the palm of his hand. Louis looked up at him, timidly. "C'mon, Boobear. Let's do this."

Louis giggled to himself. "Alright," he smiled, his gleaming white teeth showing through his rosy thin lips.

As soon as the couple stepped foot on the ice, Louis immediately stumbled, clutching Harry's shoulder for support. He blushed and shyly chuckled, a bit embarrassed. Harry smiled, and offered his hand, which Louis took gratefully, and with one swift motion of his foot, he led the two along the rink.

Louis looked to Harry for assistance, trying to copy his feet and overall motions. He wondered how Harry was so good at this already. Unsteadily making his way across the ice, Louis felt a hand squeeze his. He looked at Harry, who smiled reassuringly. Louis nodded, getting the message, and started gliding with Harry more confidently. And soon enough the two were dancing around the rink gracefully.

Harry looked at Louis in complete adoration. He marveled at what a fast learner he was, gliding across the ice like he had done it a million times before. He was even performing a couple of tricks, spinning and skating backwards.

And just as he was having that thought, Louis skated up to him, and twirled the couple around. Harry laughed playfully. "Show off," he joked.

"I learned from the best," Louis replied, grasping Harry's hand in his own.

The two interlocked hands, leaning in closer and closer. Their noses touched, lips barely inches apart...

And then they were forcefully detached by a rowdy group of teenagers skating past. They aggressively shoved Louis and Harry aside, laughing rudely.

"Take that you stupid fags!" One of them called out, before rushing after his group of fellow barbarians.

Harry, thankfully, caught himself on the railing. But Louis, however did not have such luck. He landed on the ice with a grunt, barely catching himself with his hands. Harry gasped at the sight, immediately rushing to his side.

"Louis? Love, are you alright?" He asked, his green eyes washed over with genuine concern. Louis grunted under him, and Harry helped the poor lad to his feet.

As soon as Louis was standing, his eyes flashed with anger. He called over to the laughing group of teens who had interrupted their kiss, "OI, OI! You there! What the hell, you bastards!? You stupid fucking-"

"Louis, Louis! Hey," Harry stopped him before he could go any further. "It's fine, Baby. Just ignore-" he stopped and gasped, his eyes widening in concern.

Louis quirked his head in confusion. "What?"

Harry bit his lip. "Oh my God, Lou! Your cheek..." He brought a hand to Louis' chin, tilting it slightly to get a better view.

A rough scrape took its place on Louis' left cheek where he had hit the ground. It was still bleeding, though the wound was quite light. The two exited the rink and Harry immediately tended to Louis' wound.

Louis winced at Harry softly dabbed a lightly doused paper towel on his scrape. "Ow...damnit," he bit his lip against the pain.

"Sorry, Lou," Harry apologized. "I'll try to be a bit more gentle."

"Thanks, Hazza," Louis smiled softly. "Thanks."

"S'not a problem," Harry smiled back. "But... what'd ya say we head back home, yeah? It's been a long day."

"Yeah, sounds good," Louis sighed, gratefully. So, the two made their way back to Harry's car, and started on their way home.

Approximately 5 or 8 minutes down the road, Louis spoke, "M'Sorry I ruined our night, Hazza," he apologized, leaning his head against the window sill of his car, his cheek smushed in the palm of his hand.

Harry looked to him in confusion at first, and then sympathy. "Oh, Boobear. You didn't ruin anything. It was those stupid homophobic teenagers, if anything."

Louis' long eyelashes fluttered. Harry could tell he was starting to get sleepy. "M'Sorry." Me mumbled, his thin, rosy lips barely moving to form the words.

Harry softly smiled. "It's okay. We still had fun, right?" He asked. Louis weakly nodded, before quietly yawning like an exhausted little kitten.

Harry smiled. "Why don't you get some sleep, Louis. You seem really tired. I'll wake you up when we arrive home, okay?" He asked softly. Louis nodded, his eyelids already shut. In only a matter of seconds, his deep breaths were the only sound filling the car, and Harry knew he had fallen asleep.

He smiled fondly. "G'nite, Lou," he said, before returning his focus to the road. Every once in a while, during a red light or a stop sign, he'd steal a glance at Louis, admiring his sleeping features. Like how his eyelids or his tiny button nose would twitch every so often, his thin lips slightly parted, and his rising and falling chest, as he sat curled up into a ball against the car window. He looked simply adorable.

Soon enough, the two arrived at their shared flat. Harry nudged Louis' shoulder gently, in hopes of waking him up.

"Mmm," Louis mumbled in response, he was slowly starting to wake up, but obviously, he didn't want to. 

Harry resulted to carrying him bridal style all the way to their bedroom, sloppily undressing him, and leading to the bed. This proved to be extremely difficult seeing as Louis moved as if his legs were made out of jelly.

None the less, the two laid down next to each other, foreheads touching, and the tips of their nose brushing against one another's.

"G'night, Hazza," Louis whispered. Harry smiled, before yawning loudly.

"Good night, LouBear."

"I love you."

"I love you, too..."


End file.
